


Dirty Secret

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [17]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Background implied pairings, Drabble, F/M, Manipulation, Mutual Manipulation, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Barrett Racket had been many things the first time Eldarion met him.
Relationships: Barret Racket/Eldarion (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - Whumptober - Dirty Secret
> 
> someone in When in Rome suggested Eldarion/Barrett when I asked for the most random pairing anyone could throw like spaghetti at my mental wall. Well this one stuck like al dente pasta.

Barrett Racket had been many things the first time Eldarion met him. 

Clever, charming, ruthless and so young. She thought it would be easy to wrap him around her finger, use him to secure Other London for the Harlequins, just like she had secured Prague’s University. But Barrett turned out to be less easily manipulated than Rakevine had. 

Still she let the little game between them continue for far too long, gave into his advances too often, partially out of sick fascination, partially because he had a clever mouth and clever fingers not just when it came to criminal activities.


End file.
